The Final Straw
by Goldy-Gry
Summary: Turbo always looked at his racer colleguas from above, but one day, his attitude got even worse than ever, and Twins' patience ended... VORE!


Джет хмуро глядел, как Сет, его брат, прикладывает к ушибленному боку лёд.

– До сих пор болит?.. – спросил он, поморщившись при виде огромного синяка.

– А ты как думал?! – огрызнулся Сет. – Вот сволочь… Ну почему это надо было сделать в самом конце игры?! Турбо, чтоб тебя… – он в сердцах помянул главного гонщика самыми нехорошими словами. Джет нахмурился ещё сильнее и мрачно кивнул, соглашаясь с братом.

Турбо всегда отличался редкостной вспыльчивостью, но сегодняшняя выходка просто перешла все границы. Раздосадованный неопытным геймером, умудрившимся проиграть десять раз подряд, Турбо срывал злость как только мог – и в процессе игры, и после неё. И если постоянные столкновения с машинами конкурентов в игре ещё можно было списать на кривые руки геймера, то неприкрытое желание сделать пакость, когда они шли к пьедесталу, можно было объяснить лишь скверным характером самого гонщика. В одиннадцатый раз незадачливый игрок, не иначе как чудом, всё-таки выиграл, и Турбо, впервые за день оказавшись на первом месте, выплеснул накопившийся гнев самым простым и грубым способом – так двинув трофеем, что Сет, стоявший на третьем месте, не удержался и неловко упал, отбив себе бок. К счастью, геймер не обратил на это особого внимания; радуясь, что наконец-то выиграл, он решил больше не искушать судьбу и покинул аркаду.

Пока Джет и Сет приходили в себя, всё ещё порядком разозлённый Турбо решил по-быстрому сгонять к Тапперу и пропустить там кружечку-другую.

– Турбо! – ошеломлённо ахнул Джет. – Ты куда это намылился?! Сейчас самый разгар рабочего дня!

– Ерунда! – рявкнул главгерой. – Ты много народу там видишь? И в основном девчонки, фе! Уверен, что никто из них не подойдёт к нам поиграть.

– Но…

– Я сказал, я успею! – уже в явном бешенстве заорал Турбо. – Лучше пока приведите себя в порядок, а то выглядите, как какие-то глюки.

Сет возмущённо раскрыл рот, собираясь высказать Турбо всё, что он думает по этому поводу, но того уже и след простыл – гонщик на всех парах вылетел из игры и помчался к автомату Таппера.

– Чёрт бы тебя побрал… – сквозь стиснутые зубы прорычал Джет. Подойдя к брату, он помог ему подняться. – Сколько уже можно это терпеть?! Давно пора поставить его на место!

– Мы же NPC, Джет, – с тяжёлым вздохом ответил Сет. – А он – единственный игровой персонаж и наш… г-герой, – он слегка запнулся на последнем слове.

– Знали бы геймеры, какой сволочью они управляют… – фыркнул Джет. – Иногда мне искренне жаль, что у нашей игры нет опции выбора. Уверен, всем пошло бы на пользу быть на равных…

– Увы, но наша игра называется «Турбо-Трасса»… Так что только Турбо и быть тут главным, – снова вздохнул Сет и осторожно потёр отбитый бок.

– Сильно болит? – участливо спросил его брат, на секунду позабыв про Турбо. – Наверное, придётся лёд приложить… Пойдём. А Турбо ещё получит своё сполна на все свои пиксели, вот увидишь!..

Мрачное предсказание Джета сбылось намного раньше, чем кто-либо мог предположить. Братья всё ещё зализывали свои раны, когда неподалёку раздался отчаянный гневный писк.

– Хм?.. – оба брата недоумённо переглянулись. – В нашей игре что, были запрограммированы мыши?..

Однако вскоре они увидели источник писка – и изумились ещё больше. Перед ними на земле, задыхаясь от быстрого бега и гневно сверкая глазами, стоял Турбо… ростом как раз с маленького мышонка.

– Что за… Турбо, какого?! – Джет опустился на четвереньки, чтобы получше разглядеть столь непривычное зрелище. – Это правда ты?

– А что, не похож?! – казалось, маленький рост совершенно не прибавил Турбо ни страха, ни почтения к теперь огромным (для него) NPC. – Да я это, дубина! Чёртов Таппер… чёртовы посетители… – яростный писк уменьшенного гонщика плавно перетёк в откровенную нецензурщину.

В конце концов братьям удалось выяснить, что произошло. Похоже, после принятия алкоголя гнева у Турбо не поубавилось, а ума, наоборот, не прибавилось. И, когда не сдержавший себя в руках гонщик оскорбил мирно выпивавшего рядом какого-то мага, тот тоже решил не сдерживаться и как следует отплатить обидчику. Плата удалась на славу – для крошечного гонщика стоило неимоверных усилий даже просто добраться до своей игры. Теперь же Турбо, злясь на весь свет, стоял перед двумя обомлевшими братьями и покрывал их словами, едва ли запрограммированными для персонажей детской игры.

– Так, ВСЁ! – опомнился Джет, хлопнув ладонью по земле, и Турбо наконец-то умолк, впервые как следует оценив разницу в их нынешнем росте, и с опаской глянул на гонщика в синем. – Мы поняли. Куда важнее сейчас решить, что нам делать? В любую минуту могут прийти новые геймеры или Литвак подойдёт проверить, всё ли в порядке.

– Уже! – с отчаянием пискнул их герой. – Уже идут…

Братья одновременно бросили взгляды на экран. Группа мальчишек праздно шаталась по залу, присматриваясь к автоматам и явно выбирая себе подходящее развлечение. Если они решат поиграть в «Турбо-Трассу»…

– Так, ясно, искать того мага и извиняться уже поздновато… придётся пойти на крайние меры, – хмыкнул Джет. – Турбо, какую смерть предпочтёшь?

– Что?!

– Что «что»?! Выбирай, как хочешь умереть? После смерти ты возродишься в своём нормальном виде. Ещё не хватало, чтобы они увидели тебя таким… Ты же на экране будешь как пиксель!

– Ч-чёрт… – простонал Турбо. Конечно, логику он прекрасно понимал. Однако правда была в том, что смерть, даже игровая, временная – всё равно оставляла после себя тяжёлый след. Да и сам момент умирания был далеко не приятным… Конечно, в процессе игры случалось всякое. Турбо разбивался, взрывался, вылетал из машины – короче, ему доводилось получать увечья, приводящие к печальному летальному исходу и окончанию текущей игры. Однако умирать специально… – Ни за что!

– Турбо, не будь идиотом! – разозлился Джет. – У нас от силы несколько минут, пока они выбирают игру, покупают жетоны и любуются нашей заставкой. Ты маленький, возможностей у тебя сейчас даже побольше… Хочешь быть раздавленным? Или может, задушить тебя? Бросить с высоты? Только ты на всякий случай шлем сними, чтоб наверняка…

– Ни за что! – похоже, у Турбо началась самая настоящая истерика. Спотыкаясь, он сделал пару шагов назад, а затем развернулся и бросился наутёк. – Пусть лучше игру закроют на ремо… – он не успел закончить фразу, когда огромная ладонь накрыла его сверху.

– Ну всё, это последняя капля! – зарычал Джет. – Только и можешь, что думать о себе, пугливый эгоистичный идиот! Может, тот маг вообще не из нашей аркады был – где нам его потом искать?! Тебе нужно умереть, так что скорее решай, как, пока я просто не задушил тебя! – подтверждая значимость своих слов, он несильно сжал руку, заставив Турбо вздрогнуть от небольшой, но всё же ощутимой боли.

Препирания двух взвинченных персонажей прервал странно знакомый урчащий звук. Оба повернули головы и в недоумении уставились на Сета.

– Ну извините, я не успел поесть, – огрызнулся смутившийся гонщик. – Из-за этого ушиба совсем забыл перекусить…

Джет и Турбо снова перевели взгляды друг на друга. Внезапно по лицу NPC расползлась странная, но явно зловещая улыбка, от которой Турбо пробрала дрожь.

– Кажется, придумал… – ухмыльнулся Джет, слегка ослабив хватку. – Пожалуй, быстрая смерть – слишком легко для такого наглого ублюдка, как ты… У меня на уме есть кое-что поинтересней, – он вновь посмотрел на Сета. – Так значит, ты сейчас голоден, братишка?

– Очевидно, а что?.. – пожал плечами его брат, и тут глаза его расширились. – Ты же не имеешь в виду…

– Ещё как имею, – жестоко усмехнулся Джет. – Давай, Сет, решайся! Для Турбо будет отличный урок, а ты хотя бы перекусишь. Он наверняка состоит из весьма калорийных пикселей, – он глянул на, мягко говоря, не худенького главного гонщика.

К величайшему ужасу Турбо, Сет медленно улыбнулся, в полной мере осознав замысел Джета.

– Я не против, – кивнул он, мстительно глянув на Турбо. – Давай попробуем.

– Отлично! Устраивайся поудобнее, братишка, сейчас будет тебе «фаст фуд», – Джет быстро и грубовато вытер Турбо о рукав, счистив с одежды уменьшенного гонщика приставшие пылинки, и подошёл к усевшемуся на траву Сету. Игриво подмигнув побледневшему Турбо, Сет приподнял голову и с готовностью раскрыл рот.

– Похоже, игре в кошки-мышки пришёл конец, а?.. – осклабился Джет. Он разжал руку, и крошечный Турбо полетел вниз. Сет закрыл рот, и в этот момент Турбо вышел из своего оцепенения и в полной мере осознал происходящее.

– Гх-хх… – от неожиданности Сет едва не выплюнул мини-гонщика обратно. Тот сопротивлялся во рту так отчаянно, что, если бы Сет не стиснул зубы, вполне мог бы вырваться наружу.

– Давай, Сет, скорее. Просто глотай – и покончим с этим! – ободрил Джет.

Сет послушно кивнул и, придавив Турбо языком к нёбу, чтобы тот перестал дёргаться, быстро сглотнул – и тут же поморщился. Несмотря на крошечный размер, всё же Турбо оказался крупноват для человеческого горла, а его хоть и гладкий, но большой и твёрдый шлем неприятно распирал стенки пищевода. К тому же, Турбо по-прежнему продолжал дёргаться, что совершенно не делало процесс легче. Наконец, спустя несколько секунд, Сет ощутил, как шевелящийся комок в груди проскользнул глубже, в желудок, и с явным облегчением откинулся на мягкую траву. Джет, с некоторым беспокойством наблюдавший за братом, расслабился и улёгся рядом с ним.

– Ну как? – поинтересовался он. – Что-нибудь чувствуешь?

Сет замер, чтоб лучше ощутить то, что творилось у него внутри, и тихо усмехнулся.

– Наверное, ищет выход, – предположил он. – Я чувствую, как он возится внутри.

– Больно?

– Вовсе нет, – заверил Сет. – Просто… странные ощущения.

Оба гонщика вздрогнули, когда внезапно послышался тихий, но всё же вполне различимый приглушённый писк.

– Что за?.. А-ха-ха! Кто-то не шибко доволен, как я слышу?! – ухмыльнулся Джет. Он повернулся на бок и приподнялся на локте, поточнее определяя, откуда исходит звук. Писк усилился, и Джет осторожно провёл ладонью по животу брата. – Хм, похоже, здесь… – он снял шлем и приложил ухо к месту, где писк казался сильнее всего.

– Ну, какие новости? – шутливо полюбопытствовал Сет.

– С какой стороны посмотреть… Для него явно не очень, – Джет закрыл глаза, с явным мстительным удовольствием вслушиваясь в доносившийся изнутри возмущённый писк. – Что, ублюдок, не нравится? Хоть бы это чему-нибудь тебя научило, наглый эгоист…

Писк стал отчаянней и слабее, и, несмотря на всё бурно кипевшее в нём злорадство, Джет невольно ощутил жалость к проглоченному мини-гонщику. Смерть в желудке уж точно нельзя было назвать мгновенной и лёгкой.

– Если не научишься контролировать себя, когда-нибудь попадёшь в намного худший переплёт, чем сейчас, Турбо, – проворчал Джет и со вздохом добавил. – Искренне надеюсь, что ты скоро потеряешь сознание от недостатка воздуха, это всяко лучше, чем заживо свариться в кислоте…

В ответ раздался последний отчаянный писк, и внезапно всё стихло. На всякий случай Джет выждал ещё несколько секунд, но теперь, кроме вполне обычных звуков голодного желудка, изнутри не доносилось ничего. Пожав плечами, Джет поднялся, и терпеливо дожидавшийся Сет тоже получил возможность встать.

– Больше не шевелится, – сообщил он. – Наверное, уже умер? Или пока без сознания, как считаешь?..

Джет задумчиво почесал подбородок и открыл рот, собираясь ответить, как вдруг раздался громкий тревожный вой сигнализации.

– Вот чёрт, прозевали жетон! Ох, надеюсь, мы не опоздаем… И надеюсь, Турбо скоро возродится, игра вот-вот начнётся! – и оба брата сломя голову помчались к гаражу за своими машинами.

Наконец, запыхавшись, гонщики домчались до гаража – и встали в дверях как вкопанные. Там, уже оседлав своего «железного коня», их дожидался Турбо – нормального роста, живой, целый и невредимый. Братья настороженно переглянулись, затем неловко посмотрели на своего главгероя. Тот ответил им таким же неловким, настороженным взглядом.

– Чего уставились? – наконец прервал он затянувшееся молчание. – По машинам – и на старт, игра вот-вот начнётся!


End file.
